


Maddie Fenton's Sweaty Laundry Day

by SheFatBoobs



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Multi, Muscles, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheFatBoobs/pseuds/SheFatBoobs
Summary: Maddie Fenton Has To Wash Her Sweaty Prototype Ghost Catching Suit Before Her Lovers Come Home.
Relationships: Maddie Fenton/Sam Manson/Jazz Fenton
Kudos: 1





	Maddie Fenton's Sweaty Laundry Day

It was a hot day in Amity Park and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton was sweating hard from her morning workout, so much so that her light blue and very skintight containment suit was soaking wet from a the sweat and was really starting to stink something she did not like because it did two things. The first was that it turned off her two sexy lesbian lovers her 20 year old daughter Jazz Fenton who was a sexy red-headed brainiac who loves walking around the house and lab in nothing but a pair of neon green lace panties and matching stockings then there is her son Danny's 18 year old friend Samantha "Sam" Manson who was the hottest goth she had ever seen especially when she wore nothing but her black lace panties and dark purple thigh-high cotton socks leaveing the rest completely bare and what bare bodies they show her. Both Jazz and Sam have the most beautiful bodies in all of Amity Park well beside her own body that is, they both have enormous muscular arms/legs that shack the home a little when they walk, they both have enormous and perfectly round white breast but both pair are different her beautiful daughter Jazz has 38 M cup sized breast while Sam has 39 J cup sized breast but both leak at least four whole cups of milk a day and it is the most delicious milk she has ever tasted besides her own that is, they both have the most beautiful enormous heart-shaped butts that jiggle when they either walk or have a orgasm both of which she finds completely sexy, they both have enormous muscular shoulder that are so strong that they make perfect places to grab during sex, they also have the biggest penises in town besides her own but they are also different but only in there thickness for they both have beautiful enormous 10 inch long penises but Jazz's is 8 inch wide while Sam's is 7 and a half inches wide but both are very veiny and have some beautiful hairless 3 inch wide and 3 feet long testicles that are full of the most delicious tasting white cum also besides her own. Just thinks just thinking able her lovers huge testicles and how she can hear the sound of the sloshing cum whenever they walk around the house is making her sweat even more into her skintight containment suit and this causes her to remember the second reason she did not like to sweat in her containment suits and that is because she has to wash them and even thou this one is her new prototype that only needed testing she still has to wash it. So, deciding that she needs a warm hot shower before her muscular lovers come home she turns to the stairs leading up to the house she won in her divorce from her obese husband Jack. 

As Maddie climbs the stairs she remembers walking in on her loser husband and her sons other friend now ex-friend Tucker Foley in their bed naked, her husband Jack was yelling about how they would film ghost when they show up to watch them having intercourse thinking most ghost were gay while Tucker was moaning for Jack to empty his large balls inside him. The sight was horrible but it gave her a reason to final divorce the man who took credit for her inventions and made a mockery of her work. Now she had her beautiful daughter Jazz and her beautiful goth Sam to warm her bed and help with her work which had given the three the town’s most incredible bodies. Plus, she also had a son who she found out fought evil ghost while dating two incredibly beautiful ghost women named Desiree the genie ghost and Ember Mclain the fiery rock and roll ghost both of which had turned over a new leave and help to protect the town from the evil ghost. 

As she thought about how her life got better she almost walked past the washer and dryer but stopped and turn into the room before quickly peeling her sweat soaked mid-foreman length black rubber gloves off while glaring at the light green washing machine across the room " Alright no turning back......the gloves are off ". She then started what could only be called the next easy part reaching up to her neck the sexy dark red-haired milf with shoulder-length hair quickly grabbed the zipper one her light blue and very skintight containment suit and slowly pulled it down her thick muscular neck and slowly across her massive 43 R cupped perfectly round breast before pulling it down passed her rock hard eight pack tanned abs and down to her wide 60 inch waist a by product of both giving birth to two large babies and the experiment that gave her and her lovers their amazing new bodies. 

As she reached her waist, she slowly began to run her huge hands up her body throw open zipper until she reached the deep cleavage of her massive 43 R cupped breast and could feel the sweat soaked burnt orange colored cotton bra. As her huge strong fingers caress the soaked bra Maddie wished her lovers were home for the next part, quickly grabbing both sides of her containment suit she pulled them apart as thou flashing a special lover her massive 43 R cupped sweaty breast in an equally sweat soaked burnt orange bra and gave a aroused smile as the two massive white orbs jiggled in the tight bra. But soon frowned as she knew she couldn't stand their waiting for her lovers as the sweat was running down her body and into her mid-calf black rubber boots. So, she quickly grabbed the shoulders and slowly began the peel the sweat soaked light blue containment suit off her wide muscular shoulders and down her enormous muscular white veiny covered arms.

As her thick muscular wrist popped from the containment suits rubber cuffs Maddie let out a very pleased moan one that would have her daughter Jazz cumming a bucket in her tight neon green lace panties while making Sam jump her for a very passionate toe-curling kiss. But for now, the pleasure of her moan was because of two unsexual thing one was from getting her sweaty arms and upper torso free of the warm rubber and the second because of the cool air caressing her sweat soaked bare upper back and arms. So, as she pushed the tight light blue rubber down her lower back she smiled " Well that wasn't so bad! ". She then had to frown again as she slowly grabbed the containment suits rubber waist " Now for the tricky part! ". Grabbing the waist band tight in her huge muscular Maddie gently but forcefully began to push the skintight containment suit down over her wide 60 inch waist but was having to grit her teeth and giving a loud (GRUNT) loadly as the sweat soaked rubber of her light blue containment suit had formed an airtight seal around her wide hips so tight she had to close her eyes and grit her teeth hard in concentration so that she could push just a little harder without damaging her new prototype suit Maddie gave another loud (GRUNT) before to her great relief she heard a loud wet (POP) that filled the room as the rubber seal broke and she was able to push the tight rubber off her waist and allowing the top of her sweat soaked burnt orange colored cotton panties to pop out along with the top few inches of her bubble butt. But knowing that even with the rubber seal from the sweat soaked containment suit was broken she was only just getting to the most delicious but also most difficult parts of her body to remove from the tight rubber those parts being her massive and very jiggly bubble butt and her own massive 3 foot long 1 foot thick very veiny penis with a pair of enormous testicles that measure 16 inches long and a nice 10 inches in diameter that could cum over 4 gallons a day on advenge a make her two lovers look pregnant with triples when they drank her delicious tasting white cum. 

Knowing these two magnificent body parts were going to be hard getting out of her sweat soaked suit Maddie decided she was going to need leverage for this mighty push she walked over to a nice wooden chair in the corner and sat down to remove her sweat soaked mid-calf black rubber boots so she could grip the carpet with her huge strong bare toes as pull her suit off could send her flying across the room. So sitting down in the nice sterde chair she slowly lifted her right leg and crossed it over her leg before began to put off her boot a very difficult thing to do and something Jazz and Sam loved to do at night as her lover loved to kiss and lick her sweaty feet before slowly sucking her huge toes. But really wanting that shower before her muscular lovers come home she bit her lower lip and gave a mighty (GRUNT, GRUNT, GRUNT) before another loud (POP) filled the laundy room and her sweaty black rubber right boot went fly across the room before hitting the wall with the wetted (SPLAT) she had ever heard. Knowing that she needed the other boot off Maddie smiled and switched to her other leg and slowly began to pull on her left mid-calf black rubber boot while flexing her enormous muscular white veiny arms before with another loud (GRUNT) followed by another loud wet (POP) her left boot went flying across the room this time hitting the big blue fridge in the kitchen and giving a beautiful wet (SPLAT) before falling down. 

Once her sweat soaked boots were off Maddie gently began to wiggle her huge bare toes in the air while quietly giggling "Oh my gosh my feet are so wet mmmm, it’s to bad Jazz and Sam aren't here right now mmm they would be cleaning my huge feet so good mmm but I better get this soaked containment suit off and that shower before they get home". So slowly climbing to her huge naked feet Maddie padding back to the light green washing machine. Knowing that this part of underdressing was going to take a lot of pushing Maddie began to quickly flex her huge muscular toes before quickly biting her lower lip and gripping the thick carpet with her strong toes and quickly grabbed the rubber containment suits soaking wet waistband before then began to pull it down with all her incredible strength while groaning "Come on I need to shower". As Maddie pulled and pleaded for the soaking wet suit to come off, she heard a loud wet (POP) followed by the feeling of her two massive muscular white buttcheeks jiggling in the cool air of the laundry room. Turning to look over her left shoulder and smiled as her massive bubble butt bounced around in her sweat soaked burnt orange colored cotton panties. Knowing she now had to free her massive 3 foot long veiny penis and her incredibly enormous 16 inches long 10 inches wide testicles from the suits front and the left leg Maddie gripped the waistband harder before again biting her lower lip and panting "Ok just a little bit more then I can finally shower my sweaty body"

Giving a powerful push Maddie slowly began to slide the light blue rubber down the lower half of her magnificent 60 inch wide waist and her enormous muscular thighs. As she slide the rubber prototype containment suit off her wide hips she gave an aroused moan when two loud wet (POP, POP) were heard followed by two wet slaps as her panty clad testicles fell out of the soaking wet suit and slapped what many call her enormous muscular tanned thunder thighs "Oh yes mmm finally got them out whew their so sweaty and oh many so heavy to mmm must have filled up this morning when Jazz and Sam were sucking that chocolate off my fingers before they left out my this suit has been compressing them all day it a wondered I didn't rip this suit with a blast of cum. Thinking about that she had to admit that it would be fun if it was one of her old containment suit but not this new prototype suit. Knowing that she needed to hurry Maddie pushed the waistband of her containment suit harder and smiled as the rubber slide down her thick muscular tanned thunder thighs and her enormous 16 inch long 10 inch thick tanned shaft. 

As Maddie pushed the light blue rubber pasted her thick strong knees, she heard another loud (POP) and knew that the 14 inch wide mushroom shaped flesh helmet had finally popped out of the suit. But was very surprised when her enormous veiny penis flew up and slapped her hard eight pack abs and then started releasing a fire hose type jet of white cum straight up thru her incredibly deep cleavage and into her own mouth. Thankfully she was able to wrestle her enormous cumming penis down and empty it into one of the family cum buckets for the girls to enjoy latter before slowly began to once again push her skin tight containment suit prototype off. 

As she pushed the waistband down her thick muscular tanned calves she thought how incredible I would be if that dark skinned ghost hunter Valerie popped by and saw her massive body right now mmm she'd rip that dark red bodysuit off her and show her a good belly bloating time before adding her to her lovers. Quickly shaking her head to clear the thought of Valerie walking around her house and lab sporting a nice triple sized bloated belly she realized that to her amazement that the soaked suit was almost off her legs "FWOOO, Finally I thought I'd never get that prototype suit off, now just got to slip out these huge sweaty barefeet and then I can finally shower my sweaty body". With that said Maddie gently pulled first her left foot out with a quiet pop then her right foot before slowly standing up and looking at her light blue prototype containment suit as she pads over to the huge light green washer "My doing laundry just keeps getting harder and harder to do these days". Quickly turning on the washer to the right settings after and a special soap she drops that soaking wet suit in before reaching back to rub her now cooled down left buttcheek "Hmm I really should think about making some upgrades to the containment unit before I build Jazz and Sam their suits thou it could be fun peeling each other out of the soaking wet suits mmm I'll have to think on that while I shower all this sweat off." Maddie then turned and began to pad barefoot out of the laundry room for the master bedroom shower Maddie slowly reached behind her wide muscular tanned back a slowly unhooked her sweat soaked burnt orange colored cotton bra before quickly sliding the garment down her enormous muscular tanned arms. As the soaked cotton bra came off Maddie could only smile as both her massive 43 R cupped breast began to slowly bounce around. Knowing how turned on Jazz and Sam would get sniffing her dirty bra she decided to leave it were her horny lovers could find it. So as she padded barefoot thru her huge living room Maddie turned and tossed the sweat soaked garment over onto the couch knowing the two would want to sit down after their long hard day mmmm just thinking about that made her smile as both were going to be even more tired after she emptied her still heavy testicles inside them, maybe she would give them a full body massage first. Maddie then began to climb the stairs up to the bedroom floor and her massive multi head walk-in shower. But just as her huge barefeet hit the soft dark green stairway carpet another sexy idea came to her reaching down Maddie slide her huge thumbs into the waistband of her sweat and pussy juice soaked burnt orange colored cotton panties and quickly peeled them down to her thick muscular ankles before quickly stepping out of them. As she was bending down to pick the dirty garment up she smiled as she knew her massive muscular buttcheeks were pointed straight towards the front door and a small window that looked out into the main street “Mmm I hope no beautiful woman or teen walks by now or they well see not only my beautiful massive rear end but my streached open butthole mmm I’m such a dirty muscular lesbian MILF”. Deciding she needed to hurry Maddie quickly grabbed the dirty cotton panties and jogged up the stairs to her bedroom while cause a trimmer to shake the house. As Maddie got to the second-floor hallway, she quickly hung the dirty panties on the master bedroom door and went inside to prepare for her two horny muscular lovers. ( THE END )


End file.
